Cuestión de cama
by cari-chan1
Summary: Un tren, una cama, tres exorcistas y… lo que cabría esperar, o no xD Oneshot.


**N/A**. Bueno, me apetecía perder el tiempo un rato, así que me puse a escribir y me salió…esto. Se supone que es de humor, claro que no puedo garantizarlo. Quizás haya un poco (más bien mucho) OOC y un sugerido AllenxRabi, no hay nada explícito, lo siento, el porno lo van a tener que buscar en otro lado xD Creo que es el primer fic con algo de yaoi claramente sugerido que hago, voy superando barreras xD

Se agradecen inmensamente los reviews. Gracias.

* * *

**Cuestión de cama**

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

El joven acomodador del tren sonrió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba las manos en un vano intento de disipar el sudor. Apenas habían dejado atrás la ciudad de Rostov y ya comenzaban los problemas, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría su jefe si no era capaz de manejar aquel asunto con eficacia y discreción.

- Lo…lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, pero es lo único que tenemos disponible…- se disculpó por cuarta vez, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ante tan importantes e inesperados invitados.

- ¿Y no puedes echar a alguien y darnos su compartimento?

- ¡Rabi! – protestó rápidamente el joven Allen Walker ante la descarada proposición de su compañero.

El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la nuca y se balanceó distraídamente de un lado a otro.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea mejor? – preguntó.

- No, pero no es justo que echemos a alguien de un compartimento que han pagado, cuando nosotros estamos viajando gratis.

- Mmm tú tienes un serio problema con cualquier asunto referente al dinero, amigo mío.

- No creo que sea yo precisamente quien tiene un problema aquí…- murmuró Allen, al tiempo que intentaba tranquilizar al joven acomodador, asegurándole que no le obligarían a echar a nadie del tren.

- Pero definitivamente no podemos dormir ahí.- dijo Rabi, señalando el interior del compartimento.

No era que el lugar fuera desagradable, al contrario, ofrecía suelo y algunas zonas de la pared recubierto con elegante madera oscura barnizada, un papel de pared con finos motivos de flores rojas, una cama con inmaculadas sabanas blancas, una gruesa manta color pardo, y lo que parecía una muy confortable almohada. Una silla y una mesilla sobre la que descansaba una lámpara de aceite completaban el pequeño pero confortable espacio.

Pero para los exorcistas eso no resolvía su problema.

- ¿Es que espera que compartamos la cama? Por que si no sabe contar somos tres. – continuó el pelirrojo. – Y yo no pienso dormir en el suelo…

- ¿Y en la silla? – sugirió Crowley, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, discretamente apoyado en una esquina.

- ¡Aun peor! Pero… Eh, Crow-chan por qué no te cuelgas del techo como hacen los vampiros y duermes arropado en tu capa. – propuso Rabi, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para escenificar su idea.

- Eso…eso lo hacen los murciélagos, no los vampiros.- objetó Aleister, al tiempo que Allen se volvía para mirar al pelirrojo, preguntándose si lo decía en serio.

- Bueno, si vas a empezar a ponerte exigente… - replicó el aprendiz de bookman encogiéndose de hombros.

- Dejadlo de una vez. Ya nos apañaremos.- exclamó Allen, cansado de semejante conversación absurda.

- ¿Ya nos apañaremos? – repitió Rabi, parpadeando. – Creo que no eres consciente del problema, Allen.

El joven Walker le lanzó una mirada ligeramente irritada.

- Soy muy consciente del problema, gracias.

-o-

- Ya te dije que no eras consciente del problema.

El muchacho de pelo níveo suspiró, mientras su cuerpo sentía la presión por ambos lados como un embutido de carne.

- Aunque al menos no pasaremos frío.- sonrió Rabi, divertido, observando el rostro de su compañero del que le separaban unos pocos centímetros.

- Esto es un poco incómodo…- comentó Crowley con voz suave, apoyando una mano en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio.

- El techo sigue libre.- respondió Rabi sin perder la sonrisa burlona.

Aleister no replicó, al fin y al cabo, ninguno había dado su brazo a torcer en lo que a ceder la cama del compartimento se refería y ahora que la noche ya había caído, los tres exorcistas se habían visto obligados a comprimirse en aquel lecho en el que ya difícilmente podrían haber descansado dos.

- Bien, intentemos dormir al menos.- sugirió Allen, que se encontraba tumbado entre sus dos compañeros. – Ya puedes apagar la luz, Crowley.

Aleister obedeció y bajó la llama del candil, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana permitiendo apreciar aun en la oscuridad, las formas.

Durante unos pocos minutos solo se escucharon sus respiraciones, cortas y rápidas, y el delicado frufrú de las sábanas.

- No puedo conciliar el sueño… - escucharon de pronto musitar a Crowley que se removía incómodo en el reducido espacio que se le había asignado.

- Prueba a contar ovejas – sugirió Allen.

- Yo…es que…- Aleister bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi imperceptible. – no me gustan las ovejas.

- ¿No te gustan las ovejas? – exclamó Rabi, sobresaltándolos - ¿Cómo no te van a gustar las ovejas? A todo el mundo le gustan las ovejas, hasta los niños prefieren a una oveja antes que a su tía del pueblo.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – susurró Allen al pelirrojo.

- Las ovejas son bonitas y esponjosas…aunque algo sucias y huelen que uf…- Rabi se interrumpió cuando Allen le dio un codazo.

- Puedes contar lo que tú quieras, Crowley, lo que más te guste. – le dijo el muchacho de pelo níveo.

- Oh…um, está bien.- asintió, cerrando los ojos y respirando más profundamente – Una flor carnívora, dos flores carnívoras, tres flores carnívoras…

Allen y Rabi intercambiaron miradas, quizás el mal gusto estético no era cosa que cambiara de la mañana a la noche.

Pronto, la voz de Aleister se fue suavizando hasta que desapareció, dándole a entender a sus compañeros que finalmente había entrado en el mundo de los sueños.

- Pues yo no creo que sea capaz de dormir ni aun contando ovejas.- anunció el pelirrojo removiéndose, y soltando un largo suspiro cuyo aire alcanzó el rostro de su compañero.

- Habrá que intentarlo…- Allen se interrumpió pronto, arrugando la nariz. – Rabi…¿a qué hueles? Es…¿ajo?

- Sí, es ajo.- afirmó soplando hacia arriba como si quisiera asegurarse que era su aliento a lo que el muchacho de pelo níveo se refería – ¿Y qué? Solo es una precaución.

- ¿Precaución?

Rabi hizo un gesto hacia Crowley. – Quién sabe si es sonámbulo y le gusta chupar sangre de chicos guapos y jóvenes por las noches.

Allen rodó los ojos, y en respuesta recibió la boca del pelirrojo sobre su nariz, exhalando profundamente. El joven Walker se echó hacía atrás bruscamente ante el fuerte olor (y la cercanía de Rabi).

Y escucharon entonces un sonoro "_plom_".

Allen se dio cuenta que con su acción había empujado a Crowley fuera de la cama y este permanecía ahora tendido sobre la alfombra.

- Lo has matado.- aseguró Rabi, con la mano sobre la barbilla.

- ¡No está muerto! – protestó Allen.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que los muertos no roncan ¿no? - dijo el pelirrojo para luego, detener a su compañero cuando se disponía a salir de la cama para ir a despertar a Crowley – Déjale, si sigue durmiendo después de ese golpe no serás capaz de levantarle. Además, así tendremos más espacio. – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Allen dudó un segundo, pero acabó asintiendo y volviendo a tumbarse, aunque Rabi parecía tan pegado a él como antes.

- Realmente esta cama es estrecha - pensó mientras se arropaba, y sentía el brazo del pelirrojo contra su muslo.

De pronto, notó como el aprendiz de bookman se tensaba, y se volvía para observarle bien de cerca.

- Allen, tú…- Rabi le palmeó la pierna mientras sonreía, divertido – ¿Llevas un golem en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de verme?

El muchacho parpadeó. - En realidad…es Timcampy.

Al escuchar su nombre, el pequeño golem amarillo surgió de entre las sabanas, aleteando con vigor.

- Oh.

- Será mejor que intentemos dormir.- sugirió Allen, a lo que su compañero asintió, y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Pero a los cinco minutos, el joven de pelo níveo tuvo que abrir nuevamente los ojos, pues Rabi le abrazaba de un modo más bien posesivo. El pelirrojo dormía profundamente con la boca abierta, ocupando prácticamente toda la cama, y apretando los dedos contra la piel de su compañero de forma inconsciente, provocándole escalofríos.

Allen se preguntó qué estaría soñando. Si era un buen sueño, le habría gustado soñarlo a él también. Supuso que a Rabi no le importaría compartirlo.

El pelirrojo le apretó con más fuerza y apoyó su frente contra la mejilla del joven Walker, el cual, luego de forcejear unos segundos se dio cuenta de que liberarse de su compañero sería imposible.

- No, Panda, no me obligues a leer a los maestros de la sospecha…- escuchó murmurar a Rabi con la cara contraída en un gesto de profundo sufrimiento, al tiempo que sus dedos se movían juguetones por su brazo.

Allen suspiró, dejándole hacer.

Mañana sería otro día.

Otro día en el que Crowley se despertó preguntándose por qué estaba en el suelo, con Allen y Rabi durmiendo a pierna suelta encima suyo.

* * *

PD. los maestros de la sospecha son Karl Marx, Sigmund Freud y Friedrich Nietzsche. Personalmente, leerlos lo considero una tortura que debería ser prohibida por la ONU xD 


End file.
